1. Field of the Invention
The invention teaches a method and apparatus for automatically controlling a properly-sequenced series of chain-action events within a single system involving a multiplicity of interrelated and interconnected components.
By such system, the pressure and volume of flow of a supercharged carbureted air/fuel mixture to the intake manifold of an Otto type internal combustion engine is selectively varied in accordance with the amounts of hydrogen and oxygen gases generated within a hydrogen-oxygen gas generator and selectively and separately fed to the engine intake and/or to the engine exhaust manifold.
An electric D.C. current generator is mounted on and driven by a hollow, air cooled drive shaft to which an engine exhaust flame driven turbine rotor is secured. By such means, the electric generator automatically feeds electric current directly to a gas generator, without the need for any switching or other controlling devices.
The gas generator is automatically responsive to energization received from the electric generator which is a special type of low voltage, high amperage generator, designed for this particular service exclusively.
The electric current is directed through a suitable electrical induction solenoid coil before reaching the gas generator. Its intensity or amperage may be such as to cause the armature within the solenoid coil to vary its position in response to that strength or amperage. The altering of the position of the armature is exploited via a mechanical linkage to actuate the shutter position of a butterfly type bypass valve located between the inlet and outlet of a supercharger.
This arrangement allows the automatic control of the amount of carbureted air/fuel/mixture fed to the intake manifold in consonance with the amount of hydrogen automatically fed alone, or the amounts of hydrogen and oxygen automatically fed unisonly, to the intake, free of any regulating devices save for the usual throttle means for accommodating to the various engine speed and load conditions.
Advantageously, this arrangement is achievable without any dictate for change in the conventional carburetor and liquid type fuel supply systems or engine speed governing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No method or apparatus is known to exist for intensifying what I identify as the secondary combustion of an engine exhaust in combination with generating hydrogen-oxygen gases with which to improve the intake and/or exhaust mixtures.